


Problem? Solved!

by RooViesun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Roleplay, Romance, but it's rather severe it's like an addiction, like the fandom kind of rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooViesun/pseuds/RooViesun
Summary: Johnny grew up with roleplay and he couldn't stop his roleplaying habit even until he's dating Ten, and Ten is so fed up with him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 23





	Problem? Solved!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic! And uhmmm idk what else to say other than enjoy this fic!  
> p/s: it's kinda inspired by my friend who loves roleplaying so much

The first time Johnny learned about roleplay was when he's in his second year of junior high.

It was a new trend in his city, especially between the 'fandom kids'. Half of his friends were so into it, and so, Johnny couldn't help but to learn and joined the fun so that he could understand what his friends were saying and wouldn't get behind the trend.

The worst part was probably him being the one who secretly role-playing the most amongst his friends, 2 months later. Couldn't blame him, really, it's fun. It felt like you're having extended friends and enjoying the fake relationships as if it's real, not to mention it also giving him a tiny bit skill of ‘acting’.

And so, he got as much role as he could handle, and abandoned them when he's bored, just like a game. Sometimes, he'd feel bad for his decision, but most of the time, regret was never in his dictionary.

His not-so-useful passion is, sadly, always there, even until he's in college, while hanging out with his bestfriend –Taeyong, Doyoung, and Taeil- and also meeting Ten, his current boyfriend.

To be very honest, roleplaying once made Johnny believe that it'll be no hope for him to really falling in love. Even if he's going to be in love, he thought it'd be with his partners from roleplaying world, not with someone from his real life.

Perhaps Ten's crazyness and chaotic self is the one that makes Johnny interested in him. Perhaps, it's the way Ten always boldly trying to flirt with him. Perhaps, it's the way he smiles, the way he carries himself perfectly no matter in what mood and situation he's in.

And yeah, he and Ten, together, that's it. A great concept that he never know he needs.

They have been dating for, what, a year and half maybe? They've passed the shy phased and honeymoon phased. They've also have experienced fights like any normal couple do.

Funnily, most of their fights is caused by Ten's jealousy…… of Johnny's habit of busy with his phone, roleplaying.

"You can't stay in this relationship while being lovey dovey with whoever strangers it is in your goddamn phone, Johnny!"

"We can! They're currently not some random strangers, they're-"

"Jaehyunsdimple2041, Yutas_leftpiercing, Markleesmane08, and your point is?"

Ten crossed his arms, his chin was lifted in a strong manner, showing that he bravely challenging Johnny to continue his argument. Johnny gulped.

"It's nothing like you thought okay? It's like acting! Like and actor that should pretend having a date with his partner in the movies! It's the same concept!"

"You said it yourself, the _actors should_ pretend. But you? Who are you? There's no reason for you to _should be_ romantically chatting with someone other than your own boyfriend that's standing right here in front of you!"

And their arguments continues.

The more they fight, the more Ten became calmer, it's quite scary. He'd angry in silent, sometimes he couldn't even be angry because he's too tired, and would replied to Johnny coldly but at the same time still clinging to him, a small proof that the smaller was still love him no matter how much Johnny annoys him.

One day, Johnny thinks he has a very great solution to their never ending problem. No, Johnny won't stop having fun roleplaying. Instead, he calmly gives Ten thousands valid reason on why what he's doing is okay, that it'll never change his feelings towards Ten no matter what, and then introduced Ten to the hell hole of roleplaying in Ten's most active fandom, Wayv, a chinese rock band consists of: Kun and Xiaojun the vocals, Sicheng the guitarist, Yukhei the drummer, Yangyang the keyboardist, and Kunhang the bassist.

Okay, maybe that's actually, probably, is the most stupid thing that Johnny ever regrets.

Because now, Ten is the one who's addicted with roleplaying. Taking a role as Kunhang, he successfully 'dated' 3 Xiaojuns, 2 Yangyangs, and 2 Lucases across all of his social media platforms.

Yes, you're right. Now, Johnny gets to taste his own medicine.

It's stressing Johnny, to see Ten like this. He can't even concentrates in his own game, and can't stop seeking attention to Ten, to make the smaller responded to him.

Currently, they're sitting on their couch (technically it's Johnny's, but Ten lives there for 330 days per year, so his apartment becomes theirs), on Johnny’s birthday, binge watching The Witcher, with Ten's eyes sticking on his phone while leaning on Johnny's shoulder. Well, maybe Johnny is the only one who is still focusing on the series.

Not really, eventhough his eyes are fully trained on the TV, half of his mind running around inside his brain and screams 'Ten, look at me, please look at me!!!'

Yes, he's THAT desperate.

And today is supposed to be his special day, so his desperation can be justified.

It's already the fourth day of ignoring his current roleplay partner -he believed the latter has already filing a divorce, and it's all because he's so distracted by Ten ignoring him almost 24/7.

Gosh, if this is Ten's tactic to set the taller's eyes fully back on him, then he has already succeed in winning Johnny's attention.

"Ten" He softly calls, fingers starts to stroke the smaller's hair, hoping that the action will distract him a little bit.

"Hm?"

"Are you still watching?"

"Hm."

"Are you having fun?"

"Hm."

"What do you think about this episode?"

"Hm? Hm."

"What will you do if one day an alien abduct me to mars?"

"Hm."

Johnny fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, what if-"

"Sshhhttt, Johnny, I can't concentrate reading Xiaojun 2's reply!"

Xiaojun 2, Xiaojun_lashes8080 whom Ten just 'met' two days ago, and from what Johnny knows, loves to overshare his life to Ten and acts like they’re super bestfriends, the one he won’t hesitate to reply even when he’s shitting in the toilet.

Now, Johnny rolls his eyes.

Really, is this what Ten's always feel when Johnny got addicted with his phone? If it really is, then shit, Johnny is definitely an asshole, he's surprised Ten didn't even try to break up with him. Any normal couple would already separated from months ago.

"Ten?" He still haven't give up, pinching Ten's cheek, tickles the smaller, kissing his hair, he tried everything, but the smaller slapped his hand and pushed him away. Johnny is blinking in surprised.

Wow, look at what Johnny is bringing himself into.

This roleplaying thing is, definitely, brings a lot more trouble than it should. Not only the smaller ignores him, he also dare to give Xiaojuns_lashes8080 love and kisses and sweet words he knew Ten never dare to say to him.

Now that he think about it, he feels bad for making Ten feel something like this.

But there must be a solution to this stupid problem. There must be.

_There must be._

Think fast Johnny, think-

Ah! A solution!

Okay, this will be a life or death situation.

Johnny snatchs Ten's phone away and put it behind him, presses it between his body and the sofa. A very brave move, Professor Dumbledore would be proud of him and Voldemort would yeeted away once he sees him.

As expected, Ten is very, very annoyed, he's frowning so hard, eyes trained on Johnny like he's trying to kill the man instantly with his deathly stare. His hand reached to where the phone sits and he whines when Johnny disgustingly, cheesily, tangled their fingers instead.

"Johnny, Xiaojun needs me!"

_So you think I don't need you? Okay._

"No, no, no. You're not chatting with Xiaojun 2 okay? Not now."

"Of course i'm not chatting with him! You stole my phone! You- goddamnit, Johnny, stop being a hypocrite! You're also busy with Jaehyunspimple1402!"

"Jaehyunsdimple2041"

"You even dare to correct me, give my phone back!" He tries to untangle their fingers, and Johnny, of course, panic inside cool outside, strengthens his hold, using the fact that he has a naturally strength of a boar to it's fullest.

"Let me go you-"

"Ten, listen to me, okay? Please?"

The smaller squints his eyes. "Give my phone back first!"

"Please?"

The fact that Ten always willing to give chances for other to speak their minds is no secret between their circle of friends. No, Johnny's not using the smaller's kindness trait for his own benefit. He's more like thanking the heavens for giving him a good boyfriend like this.

Their fingers are still tangled although a bit loose. Ten crosses his legs with his back straightened, signalling the man that he sets his focus on him. Johnny took a deep breath. Talking is suddenly too hard for confident Johnny.

Well, of course it's hard. He doesn't want a simple speak up turns into a break up. He's not ready and he will never be ready to be separated from the love of his life. Even thinking about the possibility itself makes his stomach churns.

"So, I was thinking that… maybe…." _you should stop roleplaying_. No, wait, this sentence encourages war, "I mean, I want to say sorry. Like, sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He says, locking eyes with Ten.

The younger doesn't move nor looking like he wants to say something _yet_. Only his eyes is radiating a tiny bit of curiousity mixed with surprise. Good, a green light for Johnny.

"You do know I grew up with roleplay and I love it because it relief my stress right? It feels like I have extended friends that can keep my rant unspilled." Johnny can feel Ten's finger twitches, so he's back to strengthening his hold, thumbs rubbing softly Ten's own. "And I'm so happy I can share my way of having fun with you."

"But it also comes with the downside, like me ignoring you, not sharing things with you because I thought you wouldn't understand, me flirting with strangers, damn, now that I think about it, it feels like I'm cheating on you." He laughs, attempting to make the mood lighter but fails, so he coughs to washes away his embarassement, breaking their eye contact and looking at their fingers instead.

"And I think I can finally understood what you always feel, Ten. Angry but doesn't want to be controlling, sad but can do nothing, no one giving you the spot light, not feeling special anymore, lonely, I feel it, all of them. It took a long time for my stupid brain to realized it, and I.. honestly, I can only say I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry for making you fighting those feelings alone. I swear, you're too kind, Ten, I don't deserves you."

When Johnny looks up again, he's greeted by a sight of Ten's glassy eyes. No, he's not crying _yet_ , no tears falling, just his eyes red and glistening.

Oh no, did Johnny said something wrong? Did he messed up?

"Ten, I-"

It's like Ten's just realized Johnny is looking at him. He pulls back, force released their tangled fingers, and that makes Johnny panic. A lot.

_Oh no no no no no he's going to leave!_

So Johnny holds his hand, forcing him to stay.

“Ten?”

"I…. I don't want to break up."

Hah?

"When did I-"

"You said i'm too kind, and you're apologizing, and- and- I'm not stupid, Johnny, I know where this is going. You're then going to say we should split up because I'm too kind for you, and I-" Ten chokes on his words, "I don't want to leave you.…."

Johnny blinks.

Okay, first, he doesn’t expect that. Second, damn, so he's never alone in this. He's never the only one who hates separation, and it makes him feel things at once, happiness and glad dominating his heart.

But then, Ten is trying to leave. The boy stands up, and the small part of his heart stirs in fear.

He yanked Ten back to the sofa, this time hugging him. The smaller yelps.

“The hell, Johnny, what-”

"Don't leave me. No one is leaving, okay?" Johnny softly speaks, "No one. Well, at the very least, not me. The thought of leaving you is scary and I-" Johnny can feel the lump in his throat, "I-"

"I'm not leaving what the hell." Ten says, hitting Johnny’s shoulder so he (hopes that he) can have a room to breathe, “You didn’t hear what I said didn’t you?”

“But you- I’m scared, Ten.” Johnny sighs.

“I was going to take the tissue box because a stupid big guy is leaving them in the kitchen instead of the living room!”

“…….is that important?”

“I want to wipe my snot, dumbass.” Ten rolls his eyes.

“You caught flu?” Johnny helds Ten’s cheek, then put their foreheads together, checking his temperature. Ten slaps him.

“I’m not sick.”

“Then you’re crying? Because of me?” Johnny wonders which part from his speech worths a cry.

Ten looks away, “I-i’m…. not.”

Johnny cooes, “You can use my shirt to wipe your snot.”

Ten finally cries.

“You're so disgusting!” Ten says, and Johnny laughs, then brings him to sit on his lap. “No, it’s not.”

“It’s disgusting as hell don’t argue with me.” Ten says in between his sobs.

“Okay, okay.” Johnny stops laughing and cups Ten’s cheek. “But we’re not leaving each other, okay?”

Ten nods.

“And I’ll stop roleplaying.”

“Huh?”

Johnny nods, thumbs wiping Ten’s tear, and then going to his nose to wipe his snot, but Ten slaps his hand away. “Don’t you dare.” He says, as he wipes his own nose with his own sweater.

“Okay….. so, I’ll stop, and you should stop as well, okay? After that, we’ll enjoy our days, filling our times with lots of happiness, replacing the times we lost because we’re- I’m stupid. Okay?”

Ten nods.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They hug for a while, without any words, just enjoying their time in a comfortable silence, basking in each other’s warmth, only accompanied with Jaskier’s stupidity in the background. Johnny looks at the clock and suddenly reminded of something.

“Ten?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember what day is today?”

“Sunday.”

“Sunday?”

“Sunday.”

This feels very disappointing, but okay.

And then he feel it, Ten huffs a breath, his body a little trembling. Johnny furrows his brows.

“You really don’t know what day it is today?” he pushes Ten a bit, so he can see the smaller’s face.

“I told you it’s Sunday!” Ten says with a very, very clueless face.

And then they stares for so long because Johnny believes Ten is playing stupid, and he’s just waiting for his love to surrender.

But he doesn’t expect the kiss.

When Ten pulls back, he’s grinning so wide, it’s cute yet annoying.

“I knew it you little shit.”

Ten raises an eyebrow, “Know what? I didn’t say anything! Oh! It’s D-5 before valentine and your beloved Jaehyunsimple something something’s birthday!”

“It’s Jaehyunsdimple!” Johnny corrects, “Wait, that’s not the point. Say it Ten, say it!”

Ten laughs, and gives him a peck. “Okay, okay, happy birthday to my one and only!” he says, then lifts a silver necklace from his pocket. It’s the one Johnny has been eyeing since they passed a jewelry store last weekend. “It’s your gift, and I also bought one for me because it’s pretty, so, uhmm we’re coupling?”

“Matching necklace to show the world that I’m yours? Possessive.” Johnny jokes when Ten put on the necklace for him.

“It’s cute, not possessive, stupid.”

And then they bumps their noses because they’re just annoyingly cute as shit.

“Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.” Johnny softly whispers.

“Damn, did you just quoted Ed Sheeran’s lyric??” Ten softly laughs.

But they did.

And Johnny is so grateful for Ten’s decision to moved his sofa near the window, so saying something cheesy and cringy like this is well, pretty much valid?

The sky is clear, and the moonlight shines prettily, lighting up their dim living room (Johnny forgot to change one of their brightess broken bulb, please don’t judge) rather perfectly. He can imagine the silhouttes of them kissing and how pretty it’ll be in camera.

They hug again after a sweet kiss. Johnny never feel something as nostalgic like this. Moreover the feeling of Ten sneakily taking his phone from behind Johnny.

“Ten, I thought we already promised?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m breaking up with everyone but you.”

“Oh.” Great, he’ll do that too, maybe a little bit later.

“And Ten?”

“Yeah?”

“No other gifts for me?”

“Heung? What other gifts do you want?” Ten says lazily.

“You.”

And then Johnny can feel Ten’s movement stops. He can imagine the boy flushes beet red.

“Goddammit Johnny!”

* * *

**HenderysTeeth**

_Hello this is Ten, not Hendery anymore._

_Code green._

_Mission succeed._

**Xiaojuns_lashes8080**

_He finally stops?? Great!_

**HenderysTeeth**

_Thanks for your hardwork Taeyong._

_Please let Doyoung @sirLucas and Taeil @yylittlesheep knew about this_

_Tagging them won’t work, they’re probably already sleeping_

**Xiaojuns_lashes8080**

_Noted._

_Anyway, congrats!_

**HenderysTeeth**

_< 3_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
